Uralican Nordic Skiing Championships
The Uralican Nordic Skiing Championships (official name The CS-Bolak Uralican Nordic Skiing Championships due to sponsorship) is a Uralican competition set to begin in January of 2010. Its first full season is scheduled for October 2010-April 2011. List of Disciplines Cross-Country Skiing Men *50 km freestyle *30 km pursuit *15 km classical *4 x 10 km relay *Combined pursuit (10km/15km) *Individual sprint *Team sprint Women *30 km freestyle *15 km pursuit *10 km classical *4 x 5 km relay *Combined pursuit (10km x 2) *Individual sprint *Team sprint Mixed *4 x 7.5 km relay (two men, two women, alternated) *Team sprint (one man, one woman) Biathlon Men *Individual (20 km) *Mass start (15 km) *Pursuit (12.5 km) *Sprint (10 km) *Relay (4×7.5 km) Women *Individual (15 km) *Mass start (12.5 km) *Pursuit (10 km) *Sprint (7.5 km) *Relay (4×6 km) Mixed *Relay (4x6 km) - two men, two women, alternated. *Team Pursuit (4x10km) - two men, two women, alternated. Ski-Jumping (To be done at either Narodnaya or Hiipinä) Men *Individual Large Hill *Individual Normal Hill *Team Large Hill Women *Individual Large Hill *Individual Normal Hill *Team Large Hill Mixed *Team Large Hill (1 man, 1 woman) Nordic Combined (Hiipinä only) *Men (4 x Normal-hill Jump, 4X5km relay, stagger) *Women (4 x Normal-hill Jump, 4X5km relay, stagger) Layout A normal racing session will last one week, with four races per day. Uralican standard cross-country tracks are 1.25 kilometres in length, with only slight modifications necessary for biathlon events, making transition between cross-country and biathlon quick and easy. Each different session will have the events scheduled differently. The ski-jumping and Nordic Combined events are actually done separately because of the fact that facilities for these are severerly limited. A Nordic Combined event will only last two days, with ski jumping events being over in a day. In Nordic Combined, which can only take place in Hiipinä Hiihtokeskus because it is the only location with both ski-jumping and cross-country facilities, the start of the 4x5 relay is staggered based on ski-jump results, with every point difference equalling one second of stagger. Venues *Parchezhsky Park, Syktyvkar (Parcheg) *Tagil Skiplex, Verkhny Tagil *Cherepovets Skiklub, Cherepovets *Murmansk 1250, Kuálõk *Solikamsk-Berezniki Snowplex, Solikamsk *Kogalym 1250, Kogalym *Ob River X-Country, Surgut *Ukhta Park, Ukhta *Nizhnevartovsk 1250, Nizhnevartovsk *Vorkuta Ski Track, Vorkuta *Inta Cross-Country and Biathlon Club, Inta *Nenetsia Skiplex, near Naryan-Mar *Yugrakar 1250 @ Irtysh Sportsplex, Yugrakar *Júganvár 5/4, Juganvar *Pechorski Skipark, Pechora *Veliskin Hiihtokeskus, Veliski *Ulator 1250, Ulator *Hiipinän Hiihtokeskus (the only cross-country facility that also has ski-jumping) *Khanto Park, Khanto *Narodnaya Alpine Skiing Complex, Kharp, Yamalia (Ski-jumping only) *Chaykovsky Biathlon Complex, Chaykovsky 2010 Abridged Season Winners All Individual Events (including biathlon) *Men Overall Medals: Dmitry Malakhov - 84 gold, 12 silver, 3 bronze *Women Overall Medals: Tarja Niskanen - 41 gold, 28 silver, 22 bronze Pairs Events (Men's and women's combined pursuit, men's, women's, and mixed team sprint) *Men Overall Medals: Malakhov/Juhani Ristola - 19 gold, 2 silver, 3 bronze *Women Overall Medals: Lilyana Malenkova/Liisa Santtunen - 12 gold, 4 silver, 4 bronze *Mixed Overall Medals: Malakhov/Yulya Malakhova - 10 gold, 2 silver, 4 bronze Team Events (any event with four people, includes biathlon) *Men Overall Medals: Malakhov/Ristola/Jyrki Nieminen/Mikhail Arkadiev (Syktyvkar) - 15 gold, 10 silver, 3 bronze *Women Overall Medals: Malakhova/Malenkova/Santtunen/Roberta Rask - 21 gold, 9 silver, 10 bronze *Mixed Overall Medals: Malakhov/Malakhova/Ristola/Niskanen - 15 gold, 3 silver, 4 bronze Ski Jumping *Men Overall Medals: Risto Lehtonen - 13 gold, 1 silver *Women Overall Medals: Krisztina Liszt - 10 gold, 6 silver, 5 bronze *Team Large Hill: Lehtonen/Sirkka Eerikäinen - 7 gold (swept the events!) Nordic Combined (only done once this season) Men: *Gold - Lehtonen/Aalto Strandholm/Kaarle Hammevik/Yuri Gerasimov *Silver - Ristola/J. Nieminen/Tuukka Nieminen/Janne Jokinen *Bronze - Marko Robertov/Sergey Kiryukhin/Vladimir Yekaterinov/Arkadiyev Women: *Gold - Elisabeth Nordlund/Eerikäinen/Martta Turujärvi/Laura Korpela *Silver - Liszt/Aliz Szavay/Hajnal Rosza/Ksenya Hedervari *Bronze - Niskanen/Malakhova/Nadya Bushmanova/Mara Nakume 2010-2011 Season Schedule (October-April) COMING SOON! Category:Sport in Uralica